stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
, Starfleet | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = , Unity One Starbase | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = Jillian (Mother), Andras (Father) | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = Lewis with his Iconian lightsaber in 2386 }} Lewis (first name or pseudonym) otherwise known as The Doctor is a Human Starfleet officer, and commanding officer of the [[USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A)|USS Odyssey-A]]. He is one of the youngest yet most experienced starship commanders in Starfleet history, although is considered a bit of a rogue. History Early life and assimilation by the Borg Lewis was born on the in 2371, but when the ship met the Borg in 2373, he was taken and assimilated in a Borg maturation chamber. For the next three years, Lewis was used as a Borg drone, but has no memory of what he did or what happened. Something unusual occured with Lewis' assimilation and afterwards, Lewis had a number of unusual mental powers, apparently for unexplainable reasons. Due to the Borg, Lewis is always five years above his age mentally because of enhanced cranial development. Fortunately, as Voyager returned home via a Borg Transwarp Hub, an away team sent to a Borg sphere saved him from the collective, and Voyager's Doctor was able to remove most cybernetic implants. The Borg had however managed to enhance Lewis' brain significantly, and he finished primary schooling in less than two months after Voyager's return to Earth. At Starfleet Academy Lewis' mother, now a Starfleet captain after being promoted from her posision on Voyager, convinced Command to allow Lewis a two year abridged course at Starfleet Academy. Being able to 'process' more information than a standard human, Lewis was able to learn the basics of Starfleet and the command business. Assignment on the USS Endeavour In early 2379, Lewis was given a provisional rank of Commander and assigned to his mother's ship, the [[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour]] to observe and learn starship operation. The experience helped Lewis' development, and a Borg attack on Earth in early 2380 gave Lewis the chance to prove himself. Lewis managed to contact a "Borg King", who gave Starfleet information on how to combat the Borg, ending up with the destruction of the invasion fleet. Around this time, Lewis became involved with then-Lt. Commander Lisa Coventry, also serving on the Endeavour at the time. However, the romance was short-lived as Lewis was offered a promotion and accepted, despite the fact that it meant leaving Lisa. Promotion and assignment on the USS Incursion Starfleet promoted Lewis to Junior Captain and gave him the [[USS Incursion|USS Incursion]], a ''Defiant''-class (variant) stealth ship. Over the years, Lewis fought hard and helped win the small border conflicts with races, and represented the Federation in many first contacts. Assignment on the USS Hawk(s) In 2382, the Incursion was re-assigned, and Lewis was given the [[USS Hawk|USS Hawk]]. This ship was destroyed shortly after it left spacedock, but the crew survived and transferred to a ''Sovereign''-class [[USS Hawk-A|USS Hawk-A]]. This ship played a large part in the Neronian war, and in the final showdown, with Lewis in command, it destroyed Nero's flagship, ending almost six months of conflict. This act pushed Lewis to the rank of full Captain, and he received some much wanted shore leave. About two months into his leave, Lewis was called up to help in the capture of an alien who had caused a war between the Federation and the Interstellar Concordium in 2380. Since the Hawk was on Mars, undergoing refit, Lewis asked for the first in a new class of smaller, but reasonably powerful starship. Starfleet named this ship the [[USS Hawk-B|USS Hawk-B]], and again, with his crew, Lewis traveled the stars, stopping a second ISC rebellion and discovering the Iconian Gateway network. Unity One Starbase In 2384, after the Borg Elimination Incident, Lewis and the Hawk were assigned to Unity One Starbase as figureheads of peace near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Shortly after assuming command, Lewis and Puto were assigned to investigate the Rakelli, a long-time enemy of the Klingons, who wanted to destabalize the relations between the Federation and the Klingons. After five months, the crew of Unity completed this task when it was discovered a surviving Borg cube was behind the threat, led by a "Borg Emperor" that had impersonated the Rakelli leader. Five months after curbing the Rakelli threat, Lewis was instrumental in defeating the Borg armada that attacked Unity One Starbase during the Battle of Gateway. During the following year, Puto and Lewis and the often changing crew of Unity continued to run the station and explore their area of the Beta Quadrant, whilst slowly watching the hints of more Borg arriving and assimilating worlds. In March 2386, Lewis was reunited with the now-Captain Lisa Coventry of the starship USS Pentok, when the Borg Emperor attacked planet Kressgon. Commander of USS Odyssey Following the Battle of Beta Thoridor and the Battle of England, Lewis and Puto were assigned full-time to the USS Odyssey. In early 2387, Freelance command For a few months in early 2388, Lewis was assigned to Starbase 225, a Starfighter Command type Starbase, as a Deputy Director of Starfleet operations in the base's sector. With this authority, he regulaly commanded ships such as the USS Poseidon-B, USS Atlantis and USS Salem on single missions. Commanding the USS Geronimo Information to come Personality and traits It would be a grievous miscalculation to call Lewis a by-the-book officer. His often wacky and dangerous plans have just about saved the Federation on numerous occasions. He is very serious when it comes to his career, which he has worked hard to build from his troubled past on Voyager. Each person has a weakness, however, and Lewis’ is the Borg. He hates them for what they did to him despite the mental abilities that they gave him. He has a more sarcastic and witty personality than most Captains, but has a wide range of experience, and is more than willing to explore new cultures and make new friends. He is loyal to his command crew, and they are loyal to him, after over five years of service together. Lewis' knowlege of weapons is extensive. He likes to use the modified FN-P90 Phaser Rifle as his primary weapon. He currently holds the rank of Captain in Starfleet, and the rank of General in the Imperial Starfleet Military. Service jacket Previous assignments * - Cadet - 2378 * - First Officer, Commander - 2379 - USS Endeavour * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2380- USS Incursion * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2381- USS Hawk * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2382- USS Hawk-A * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2384- USS Hawk-B * - Joint Commanding officer, Captain - 2384- Unity One Current assignment * - Commanding Officer, Captain - 2386- USS Odyssey-A Memorable quotes Chronology *2371: Lewis was born on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. *2373: Lewis is "abducted" by the Borg. *2379: Made provisional rank of Commander and assigned to the USS Endeavour. *2380: Made provisional Captain and assigned to USS Incursion. Category:Star Trek: Unity Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Unity One Starbase personnel Category:USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A) personnel